


【艾利】一夢

by qiaoxixi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaoxixi/pseuds/qiaoxixi
Summary: 法兰与伊莎离开的次年圣诞节。利威尔在一位长头发的漂亮男妓手里收到一枚戒指。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	【艾利】一夢

生日快乐  
敬你的牺牲与自由

  
「末世里，你想与谁亲吻。」

调查兵团不喜欢新兵利威尔。  
反着拿刀的疯子。卖屁股上位的婊子。

“他妈的看着路！你可得离他远点，那可是独刃10多只巨人的大——英——雄——”巨大的哄笑声差点掀翻充斥着灰尘与油烟的草棚里，碗筷扬翻到地上的声音被挤压成静，未着制服的年轻军人一言不发地蹲下身捡起被撞翻的盘子，他身上浅白的衬衫在混沌冬夜里像块格格不入的撞色背景板。

“闭上你的狗嘴吧老汤姆，我哪有胆子碰手刃记录突破王，今晚我就把你们这帮造谣的混蛋一个不剩地淹死在酒缸里，明天一早等你们凉透了——我就宣布——我，乔治·库克博，单枪匹马砍秃了100只巨人的后颈脖儿！”

“哈哈哈哈——”  
“草你大爷的狗小子！”  
“你还不如学学人家搞点有用的，直接对着队长掰屁股。”

人群散开，哄笑三三两两地融化进嘈杂的碗筷声里。被踩扁的的黑面包横陈在地，军靴底上的防滑纹路箍得它没法儿回弹。那位穿着衬衫的年轻军人面无表情地站起身，将地上餐具还给惊魂未定的厨娘，一言不发地从晚饭残骸上跨步离去。

带走法兰二人的那场大雨过去一月。入冬了。

兵团迎来一天极短暂的假期。利威尔逆着归家的人群返回宿舍，天边是粗糙的铅色，他对着两张光秃秃的床位待到那截蜡烛根燃尽时探手摸了下死者留下的木板，被细密的灰尘填满了指纹。

“不出去消遣一下嘛利威尔，营队一会儿就锁门了。”韩吉探头进来，语气揶揄，“我打算出去找漂亮姑娘喝一杯，要不要一起？顺便叫上埃尔文那家伙买单。”

“喂，四眼。”利威尔不动声色地碾散了指尖上的灰。

“嗯？”

“我们很熟吗？”他随手拽了件外套，将匕首放进内包里，侧过韩吉离开了房间。

“还真是一张脸臭啊。”韩吉靠在门框边，抱手叹气道，“但还是祝你拥有一个美好夜晚吧。”

走出营队时利威尔才发觉身上的西装外套仿佛是纸糊的。这个极速降温的日子，路边冬青树上结起了彩色的缎带和铃铛。小孩在宽阔的街道上疯跑，说笑的男女行人手中拿着冒着热汽的吃食。

利威尔抬头看着楼宇尽头弯盖边界的昏暗通透穹顶，深吸了一口气。

他机械地跟在人后，挤在商业街的车水马龙中被动行走，排队买了卷曲的硬糖棍、白面包和三只酥皮蛋挞，袋子里最后剩下的过节费不知道什么时候被换成了一瓶杜松子酒。

挨挨挤挤的购物袋簇在胸前挡死了利威尔的视线。直到凉风吹散人脑门上的汗，甜得发腻的热点心穿过油纸弄脏了外套，他才醒悟自己买了多余的东西。年轻的新任士兵止住了脚步，他突然停下的身体挡住人流的去路，不满的声音随即将他推到了路边商铺的屋檐下的阴影里。他手中那袋硬糖棍拥挤间掉在了地上，摔得粉碎。

“您买了不少奢侈品呢，先生。”突如其来的男声打断利威尔的走神，“要找地方过夜吗？”

说话人不成体统的靠在街边的电线杆上，滞留在光中只有半截身子。隐约是个好看的男人，身型瘦且颀长，穿着一件破旧的连帽开衫。内里真空未着寸缕，灯下隐隐漏出劲瘦腰腹上的起伏纹路。

一个男妓。

“拉屎去茅厕，鸭子站去西边的红灯区。你不知道规矩？”

“啊抱歉，还真不太清楚。”男人从阴影中走出来，面容被街光解析“头天开张，您多担待。”。那人生了副祖母绿色的眼睛，介于少年与青年之间的五官清隽，褐色长发垂在两侧，英俊又年轻。“三个银币，陪喝陪聊陪一切。”他笑起来，漂亮的杏眼眯成两弯发光的月牙，带出些过分亲近的柔和缱绻来。

“三银币？我看起来很像贪便宜被仙人跳的好色猪头吗。”利威尔打量够了，哼声转开视线。

“好色？”青年笑容深甚，好像这句平常调侃是什么稀世恭维一样，“三银币是您的帅哥专享价。不放心的话可以您大可以把我捆在床上。姿势包您满意。”

利威尔冷笑，偏过头无意对男人多言恶言。他往后站了站，躲开商店屋檐下的滴水，恢复到先前消磨时间的麻木状态，仿佛身边再次凑来的公鸭子是只赶不走的流浪猫。那人不以为意的笑了笑，司空见惯了这般对待似的，在利威尔小腿边蹲下抽烟。从利威尔的角度可以看见丝缕盘桓的烟青下对方后背凸起的节节脊骨。

“要来一支吗？”抽到第三根时，青年摇晃着烟盒问道。

“滚远点。”

“好凶呐，我在等您回心转意而已。况且我能猜到您的秘密。”青年冲他眨眨眼，里面闪着狡黠可辨的光。

“是吗，那不如猜猜几秒够我掐断你的脖子？”

“三秒。”青年不假思索地回答道，薄红的嘴唇一张一合，“来吧，死在圣诞夜是我毕生所愿。”

他说着调笑话，看向利威尔的目光中却并无笑意，筋络分明的手伸向地上的购物袋，未经允许却毫不惧怕地抽出利威尔的酒，浮夸地赞叹道：“不错的金酒啊。”

他们脚边是即将排进地下街的污水，眼前是散着松饼香气的节日都市。利威尔与他一站一坐，像两块卡在排水口的人形垃圾。

“您无处可去。”他仰头看向利威尔，故作神采的眼中闪出一瞬渗着暗凉的落魄，“还得小心翼翼地把自己关在街上，阻止一场屠杀？”

“你在说什么。”

“您明明听得懂。”男妓拍拍裤子站起来，垂目将视线递在利威尔唇边，“世界可恨如斯，不是吗先生。”

利威尔看着他，紧绷的表情松弛下来，甚至微不可察地笑了一下。他意识到眼前半路出家的鸭子或许是某个通缉名单里的凶杀犯、孑然一身的末路徒，轻一点儿的话也可能是在逃的劫匪。是他此刻需要的、不错的对象，没有明天也没有代价，担得起聚散由人的昂贵亲吻也分得出那么一点不会冻毙的体温。

绿眼睛一动不动地看着利威尔，同一时刻里了然似的加深了笑意。利威尔的心跳突然奇怪的快了半拍，记忆中他并没有和长着这种绿眼珠的家伙有过交集。

“去喝一杯吗？”利威尔问。

“好啊。”男人猫一样伸了个懒腰，“我的落脚处很干净，适合凶杀，也适合做爱。”

他们在旅店回旋的楼梯上咬成一团，摇摇晃晃地欲火将廊间的金属都灼得烫手。

英俊的男妓哐当一下狠狠甩关房门，他将利威尔推在床上，起身用刀具野蛮击碎了纤细的酒瓶嘴，玻璃渣混着疯癫的破碎声掉了一地。

男人仰头把辛辣的液体倒进嘴里，利威尔被他的牙齿磕破了上唇。杜松子的香料味四散开来，把黏膜上细小的伤口杀得生疼。军官常年规整到一丝不苟的领口绷没了三颗扣子，男人从中抽出那条熨烫平整的领巾，连带手指一起，从利威尔小巧的嘴巴一路塞进喉咙，捂住他的口鼻，又在他皱眉时刻的终点欺身过去，用嘴唇叼出那条令人窒息的异物。

利威尔大口吞咽着失而复得的空气，浸满酒气的针织品拉出黏长带血的银丝，男人看着他湿红的眼睛低低笑起来，“您真可爱。”

“这瓶酒够买你20晚，狗崽子。”

“这么贵，那一滴也不能浪费。”

视线相视几秒，火花点燃了悬浮于空气中的烈酒。  
男人骨架宽阔，眉眼上挑，标价售卖的精健躯体臣服在利威尔腿间，尽职尽责地舔吮着嫖客胀起的伞头。这人与狗崽子的骂人称呼不甚合衬，囊袋被咬住的间隙里利威尔吸着气腹诽，但他烧着的大脑这会儿翻不出什么新词能恰当形容片刻之间的古怪感受。

那双诡谲多变的眼睛带着与其不相称的年轻面皮一道绞入了深渊，透出股金属上甜腥的亡命味。他大概赶着去送死，利威尔想着，但我也是。思绪间利威尔的马眼随即被掐住狠烈地揉弄了一把，突然袭来的射精欲汹涌袭来，濒临时却又被恶狠狠地堵上了出口，“我可不是招之即来的酒吧妹。别走神。”那人声音低冷地威胁道。

酒吧？被按在床上掐捏乳头时，利威尔想到自己似乎也讨厌那里，这字眼能轻易将马靴踩跺地板的框框声带入现世，将幼年蜗居的地下室里应声四散的老鼠和自天花板滴答而下的腥臭呕吐物具像地浮到他眼前。但对着记忆与空气挥拳皆是白费力气——他扯住男人的发根将体位颠转，反身扼上对方的脖子——活人只有当下。

“你话太多了，躺平挨操就够了。”

男人被扼住脖子，喉结却毫不惧怕地上下摩挲过军官虎口上的茧，散乱的棕褐长发在白色的床铺上像一张待收之网。他在利威尔身下咧着嘴，笑出嘶嘶的气音，抬头看身上衣衫不整的黑发军人。此刻彼时，视野中人尚未被时光雕刻的下巴在阴影里勒出一扇柔和的饱满弧度。  
那侧脸颊、话语与偶尔遗漏迷茫的烟蓝眼睛都还如此年轻，却好似生来便具备了割碎他的能力。

“躺着不动哪对得起您的三枚银币？”

他的声音被掐扼拧的扭曲沙哑，身处下位的青年在愈发稀薄的空气里慢慢勾起嘴角，平常地舔舐掉唇上残留的津液，冰凉指尖贴着利威尔的腰线缓缓而上，最终停在他右边翘起的肿胀乳首上爱怜似的转了一圈，另一只手毫不留情地在伞口用力掐拧下去。剧烈疼痛产生的快感快速麻痹了利威尔的半边身子，利威尔半张着嘴，撑在男人身上小口喘息着挨过一阵迟来的白光。一根手指蛇信似的钻进了他的后穴。

“我知道您心情不好时喜欢些粗暴的玩法。”，突然迅猛的力道掰开了利威尔阻挡的手腕，又塞进了第二根，“但不巧的是今天我过得也相当糟糕。”

“啊……”利威尔溢出声呻吟，他被迫挺值后腰配合身体里的两根捣弄到手指，前列腺直白的快感让他淅淅沥沥地射了出来。利威尔撑着男人刀锋似的锁骨保持摇摇欲坠的平衡，赤裸的会阴磨蹭着身下巨大的灼热延迟着射精的快感，“难不成我还要给你道个歉吗？”

“主意不错。”他突然扑向利威尔，捏住下巴恶狠狠咬住对方的嘴唇，不知哪里来了阵邪火一样，“我以为您至少会为屁股的贞操多少做些反抗。”

“关你屁事。”利威尔从内裤中拽出对方粗壮的性器，对准松开的湿润穴口直接坐了下去。膨胀的撕裂感让他倒吸一口凉气，疼痛让原本半勃的前端也跟着歪萎下去。“……操。”

“您难道是处男吗？”男人好笑似的安抚摸了摸利威尔的腰，“没扩张就往里吃？感觉还好？”

“感觉？感觉你那玩意儿像截拉不出来的屎。”

“行。”男人报复一样将利威尔翻过来，毫不怜惜地对着那处隐秘的凸起又深又狠地操了进去，“你的嘴巴还真是和他一样不知死活。”

“他？”利威尔挣扎不得，只好喘着气跪在床上，失去堵塞尚未合拢的洞口被翘起掰开，翻出圈殷红的软肉，他在快感的余韵里痛嘶了声，嘲弄的语气黏糊低哑，“因为活太差踹掉你的前男友？”

“前夫。”男人更正道，“显而易见，我卖淫，他嫖娼。”

“那挺般配。”

被嘲讽的离婚者笑了一声，动作迅猛压住利威尔的后颈将他按在床上。扬手在那只被他插得只能高高翘起的屁股上狠狠抽了一巴掌，常年不见日光的雪白臀肉上立刻红了一片。“你他妈——操……”利威尔气得几乎弹起来，可剧烈的挣动让后穴不得不口交一样将那条插在他身体里的铁棍谄媚似的吮了一圈，粗长的阴茎像要把他捅穿一样，他跌回床上，像尾无力反抗的鱼。

男人勾起嘴角，腰肢深深浅浅地温柔摆动起来。那双骨节分明的漂亮手指将这处利威尔身体上为数不多的柔软地方随意揉捏拉扯，臀瓣偶尔跟着变形的肉波被左右掰开时，能看到被迫吞吐着男人性器的殷红穴口四周因来回抽插带出的白浆。

“你快一点……”

“快一点？您说什么呢，男人快了可不行。”

他故意保持着那种让利威尔爽不了又烧不死的缓慢节奏，一节一节地消磨着对方早已经浑浑噩噩的那点清明。巨大的空虚感几乎将利威尔吞噬，后穴彻底脱离了理性的控制，开始恬不知耻地用绞吸讨好对方连侵犯享乐时都消极怠工粗壮阴茎。

“不够”带来的无尽感吞噬了利威尔。无论如何拼命狂奔也到达不了，无论如何用力也抓攥不住，他被卡在中间了。

上头的热血击得太阳穴怦怦作响，场景翻天覆地，利威尔再次回到那里，脚边是被破碎军装包裹的尸块，遍地的内脏里夹着一颗不知属于谁的、被挤烂的眼珠，被巨人滚烫的脏血浇出了蛋白质熟透的焦香。这熟烂的场景是他的梦中常客，昼夜不停地反复放映，他面无表情地站在原地，身后腾起的高大壮丽的承诺伸出黑色的浓雾，将不尽的尖叫捂杀在他不再出声的身体里。

他还是不能习惯，不敢停止奔跑，依旧希冀一条线能出现在自己伸手可触的地方可以跨越。跨越，对面是绝对无声的静止空间。

“快点，操我……不要留在这儿。”利威尔握住男人的手腕，指甲嵌进肉里。

他身后的人愣了一下，随后轻轻抚摸利威尔的脖子，将他翻过来面对面的亲吻那双年轻的眼角，身下开始攀顶的撞击。剧烈的摇晃视野里，利威尔看见那人漂亮的眼睛被暖色的烛火笼得水灵灵的，在凌乱的棕发中时隐时现，像松林光间短暂出现的精灵样的绿蝴蝶。

“对不起。”男人的嘴唇贴在利威尔脸颊上，声音进入皮肤，肌理层层交递，一路传去鼓膜。

释放时棕发青年极亲密似的将口鼻埋留在利威尔颈肩。高潮的余韵让两个陌生人维系出了副相依相靠的样子，肌肤相亲的关联保持了很久，直到凉意将身上的汗渐渐消下去时青年才放开利威尔，从地板上捡起落成一团的被褥枕头。那瓶昂贵的金酒还剩三分之一，他从柜子上拿了酒店的搪瓷杯，他凑过去亲吻利威尔泛着水光的嘴唇，对方微微偏头躲开了。男人笑了笑，不在意似的，两人就着馥郁过头的香料味吃光了利威尔买的所有面包和蛋挞。

他们还保持着四肢纠缠的姿势，两人皆因这处一次性落脚的房子不是归属而显得格外放肆。少年将利威尔拢在怀里，将没吃完的酒水点心推到床铺边缘，亲昵地用舌尖舔掉利威尔唇边的蛋挞屑，利威尔愣了一下，转过身不习惯道：“钱袋里剩下的都是你的了，拿了快滚吧。”

他的恋人背对着他。被窗棂放过的月光在那人下陷的腰窝处聚成一汪。青年顺着他的视线望过去，下雪了。

光束穿过滚云的穹顶，将空幕中间玻璃般清透的墨蓝色分进圣诞夜的眼睛。窗里倒映出军官饱满而年轻的脸庞，除神色外几乎让人分不清其间岁月的变化。是这样吗，青年唇鼻贴着利威尔温热的后颈沉沉想着，大概是的，利威尔从没变过，但也怕是自己总来不及好好看他的原因：他的士兵长总离他那么远，而在近旁时，欲望又遮住他的眼睛。

长发青年翻身下床，被褥滑落漏出赤裸肌肉的美丽线条，将门口燃烧的烛台端来床上，亮极的火苗在他手心里左右摆出颤巍巍的光团。

“许个愿吗先生？今天是圣诞节。”

“圣诞节？”利威尔没有拒绝，只是无奈地回过身来，那双绿眼睛正看着他，手中笼着冷屋里唯一的火种。

“你几岁了，还信圣诞老人。”

“十九与二十岁之间。”青年轻轻笑起来，“我喜欢扮圣诞老人。”

“哈，这种蠢活儿估计能按小时收费。”利威尔没想到对方居然会回答，情事过后冷却下的脑子与空气和对方莫名其妙的热切表情都让他愈发尴尬，为了躲避这古怪的氛围，利威尔吸吸鼻子，敷衍得抬身吹灭蜡烛，“那圣诞快乐……就祝你永远年轻吧，小鬼。”

青灰色的烟碳在两人之间盘旋直上，拉出了条袅袅未尽的线。

“您的愿望都能成真。”青年沉默地看着手里那台被利威尔熄灭的蜡烛，脸上的笑意在黑夜里随着消失的光源一道暗淡下去。他垂目摩挲着老旧的烛台柄， “只是如果，利威尔，如果有机会能和您一起变老。”

“这种场合，小鸭子们只叫我Jack。” 

青年愣了一下，接着窗外的街光对上利威尔梳理的视线时，他才意识到自己说了多余的蠢话。那道熟悉的锋利目光将他拉开一道口子，好像秘密无处遁形，肠子一样淌了出来。

“你想杀我，还是想要明天的小报让我的名字和一号字的BITCH排在一起？”利威尔声音冰凉，黑色的头发融化进夜色里，像一只蓄势待发的豹。

“不。”青年皱起眉头，有些急切地否认，“所有人都将知道，您是英雄，人类之光。”

“用不着。”利威尔翻了个身，“就算你现在跳出去敲锣大喊操了人类之光也无所谓。”

人的身份因势利导，还原本身，再建的关系不过是建立标签的分支。无所谓，垃圾、婊子、英雄，都是他。过去把他看作老鼠的人现下死得七七八八，如今将他视作英雄的人未来也将如此。那些生来便有光有水的高贵人类生来便被拯救，他们嗷嗷待哺，穷途末路时连地下街的老鼠都愿奉为神明。

老鼠没得选。只要呼吸存在，力竭而亡是唯一的路。

“相信我。”枕头下熟悉的角度里埋着利威尔惯用的匕首，分秒间便能削断来犯的脖子。青年跟着利威尔缩回被子里，大狗一样凑过去贴满利威尔的后背，暖烘烘的体温把利威尔包裹起来，“天亮时我会永远消失，那些脏词跟你扯不上半毛钱关系。”

诸如「相信」、「永远」之类的词汇出现在买春的床上未免有些莫名其妙。利威尔甚至觉得有些可笑，这些人类自我意识过剩导致的苦痛源头人尽皆知，却难以扑灭，每一天都有真真假假的崭新的前赴后继。他懒得理会十几岁小鸭子的青春感慨，他花了三个银币和一瓶好酒，买的是一场各种意义上的酒足饭饱和一夜有人没风的地方。

“您闪闪发光，让人自惭形秽。”长久沉默后，青年再次轻声开口说道，“您会有美满的一生。跟一个混蛋谈一场短暂又操蛋的恋爱，巨人消失后平安无事，荣归故里，跟一位贤惠的女人结婚生子。”他声音越来越低，小到不像讲述，更像喟叹似的梦话喃喃。

“说话的地方别用来放酒屁。还是说你还兼职弄些三流小说的行当。”利威尔被年轻人的胡话从渐渐升起的困意里拽出来，没好气地骂道。

“说来您可能不信，我是时空旅行家。”

“滚。”

他们四肢纠缠在一起，分享又共同制造着被褥热量里的一隅天地。

这过分亲密了，利威尔想，但难能可贵的是短暂的亲密关系没有代价。他甚至不在乎身边那副漂亮皮囊内里中的秘密是否存在威胁，左右没剩能威胁他的东西了。棉被缝隙如同严寒的国境线，利威尔伸手挑开，冷热气团带着肥皂与酒精的味道在他鼻尖前交汇。

“利威尔。”他身后的人形热源低声嘟囔，“如果时间凝固在这儿就好了。”

“没人赶你。”利威尔不悦道。他只要度过这一夜而已，没兴趣一再分担通行者多余的行李。

“真是绝情啊。”青年笑着从脖窝里掏出一枚戒指，“呐，这个给您。”

“什么意思？”

“我死去的婚戒，送给第一个客人。在家乡的风俗里是要埋掉的，太浪费了，我想它至少够换几瓶好酒。”他声音轻快得分不清真假，但旺盛得表演欲难免让他的笑脸有些浮夸。那是枚素色的圆环，内圈粗糙的人为刮痕折出几道阴影。但青年将戒指保养的很好，廉价的白银质地没有一丝氧化，四周柔柔地昏出一圈月晕。

“这不是能送人的东西。”利威尔不耐烦道，“不想留的话，自己找处干净地方扔了。”

“我扔过。但扔了之后满脑子都是找它回来，什么事都做不了。”戒指周遭的光晕被青年攥断，高挑的手筋微微泛白又重重松开。他说醉话一样，语法颠三倒四，“不能醒来的噩梦是一个闭环，始点终点，第一次最后一次。您知道的，人总要面对责任。”

他们面对面侧躺着，利威尔听到青年健壮的心跳一下又一下地击打胸腔。他握住对方递过来的冰凉手腕，发现那心跳好像泵不来热血一样，连带那双沉甸甸的绿眼睛一起生出丝苍旷。利威尔皱眉，“这首饰只是你逃跑的借口罢了。”

“的确，因为我是个混蛋。所以您拿走它吧，放我潇洒些。”

青年接得很快，让利威尔几乎一时语塞于对方无赖般的坦诚。黑暗里，青年漆黑的瞳孔像微微收缩的无光渊洞一样凝望着他，在周遭莹绿虹膜的包裹下漏出丝癫狂的平静。这家伙活不久了，利威尔遗憾地想，可惜了这对儿漂亮眼睛。

“我没兴趣解决你的感情问题。”利威尔接过戒指，语气刻意轻慢道，“给我的话，今天就是你和它的最后一面了。我也许明天就死，这玩意儿你可再也找不回来了。”

“别说这种话。”青年一直束着利威尔的视线没有移开片刻，“一切牺牲都是为了让活着的人好好活着。”

利威尔愣愣看着他，那枚戒指上的余温突然滚滚烫手。

“好好活着。”长发青年看着他，笑着重复道。

“喂小鬼，你叫什么名字？”

像被那称呼像是戳疼了似的，那人笑起来，眼睛里泛起层薄薄的水光。

“艾伦，利威尔先生，叫我艾伦。”

天要亮了。

  
END


End file.
